inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickle and Taco
This article focuses on the interactions between Pickle ''and ''Taco. Episodes Suggesting A Friendship In The Stupid Trailer, Pickle and Taco meet for the first time. Pickle calls her funny and asks her name, showing that they established a friendship (which turned out to be fake) before the show. In A Lemony Lesson, Pickle chooses Taco onto Team Chickenleg, much to Balloon's disgust. Pickle later defends Taco when Balloon starts being nasty and says that the team's impending loss is her fault. Balloon says that Pickle should be blamed for choosing her and went on to call her a censored word, to which Pickle kicked Balloon as a means of avenging Taco, who ends up winning the challenge for their team. In One-Shot Wonder, after Balloon was slowly drifting across the gorge after being slingshotted by Pickle, Pickle said he knew that this wouldn't work and then told Taco that he could get her across, to which she responded by saying "Fat cakes!" and Pickle agreed, "Yes, Taco. Balloon is fat.". Pickle then launched Taco to the other side successfully, popping Balloon in the process. Bomb's explosion also gets Pickle across along with Taco, and they both have to face Marshmallow in the tug-of-war second round. Pickle laughs at Marshmallow, who is currently lying down, inactive, and burnt and says that she's looking a little "blue". Taco takes this statement literally and says that Marshmallow looks black and not blue, thinking Pickle does not "know his colors". Pickle then pulls the rope to their side, winning the challenge for their team. In The Stacker, Pickle finishes his golf ball stack third, while Taco finishes last. It is unknown if Pickle attempted to help Taco or not. In Sugar Rush, the contestants get to choose who they want to eliminate. Taco once again says "Fat cakes" and Pickle once again agrees that "Balloon is fat", meaning that along with the rest of their team, they both voted for Balloon, with both of them looking angrily at Balloon for all the mean things he has said to and about the both of them. Since Balloon is eliminated, OJ asks if Pickle and Taco want to be in their alliance, which they agree to. For the candy challenge, Pickle and Taco immediately start working together. Taco later points out candy at the bottom of The Crappy Cliff to Pickle, who then jumps to get it, and then realizes what he has just done right before he actually falls down due to gravity. Taco then jumps after Pickle and crushes him at the bottom, and they both sink. In The Snowdown, Taco defends Pickle's tree by saying that she likes it twice in the episode. In Double Digit Desert, Pickle and Taco once again subconsciously team up. Taco tells Pickle to watch as she eats a cactus and barfs it onto him, and then yell "SOUR CREAM!". Later in the challenge, Pickle tries to pump up Taco before they attempt to get through all of the cactuses but fails as he jumps on top of the cactus and gets stuck on its thorns. Taco, being of not much help at all, once again exclaims "SOUR CREAM!". In Crappy Anniversary, Pickle mentions during the challenge that his impaired vision due to something Taco did in the previous episode may sabotage his cliff dive. Taco apologizes by saying "Sorry Cream", which Pickle happily accepts, as he accidentally walks off the cliff. In The Great Escape, Pickle and Taco have a picnic. Pickle talks about being in the Final 6, maybe even the Final 5. Taco agrees with a moronic laugh. However, MePhone4 pops out from behind the basket, announcing that someone is going to be eliminated while Taco happily (and idiotically) looks on. Pickle points out a flaw in MePhone's conversation transitioning since they already knew and it's no surprise at this point in the game, but MePhone4 tells him to shut up. Both Pickle and Taco ended up safe from elimination. During the MePhone Says challenge, once MePhone said to spit lemons, Taco, of course, thought the task would be "easy peasy lemon squeezy", but all she could get out was coughing. To her horror, she realized she was out of lemons. Pickle tried to comfort her, but Taco screamed that he didn't understand and that she was nothing without her citrus. Since Taco one the last challenge, MePhone gave her one pass as a tool. Later on during the challenge, while everyone else was capturing eliminated contestants, Pickle stayed behind to support Taco with her problem, saying how sorry he was that she ran out of lemons after over a year. Taco lay flat on her face, uttering a depressed "Sour Cream". Pickle realized how depressed she was and assured her that he'd solve the problem by finding lemons. He looks to the elimination area, lemon trees, and a mud patch. He moronically chooses the mud patch and begins digging for lemons with a shovel. Most of the eliminated contestants ended up landing in "the lemon patch". Pickle explained to MePhone that it was "me and Taco's" which Taco corrected to "Taco and I", briefly angering Pickle. They both ended up having immunity, leaving everyone else up for elimination. In Everything is A-OJ, Pickle has a photo of him and Taco having a picnic. He finds it when taking out the trash and apparently misses her. He decides not to throw it away and put it beside the couch so he could remember the good times. Episodes Suggesting A Conflict In Aquatic Conflict, when Pickle tells Taco to grab a mask, she reluctantly agrees. Her tone when she reveals her arms to Pickle makes it seem like she's insulting Pickle for not realizing what she considers to be an obvious fact. She calls him an idiot underwater when he makes a pirate reference by saying "Aye aye", which she misinterprets as him saying that the show they compete on is II. When he verifies what he meant, Taco spits a lemon at his right eye, rendering it useless. She claims that perhaps he needs an eyepatch now, and slowly turns to the camera creepily laughing. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) Taco reveals her stupidity was a front so she could win. She tells Pickle she wasn't really her friend, and she was using him as a cover, meaning that their "friendship" has ended.Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Rivalries Category:Conflicts Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Relationships